


Crepuscular

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Introspection, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has come to accept that forgoing knowledge in exchange for companionship is but a small sacrifice if that's the only thing that is required from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crepuscular

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Axis Powers Hetalia kink meme.

It's clearing by the time he arrives by the shore. The distinct sound of the waves is all he can hear as he makes his way one step at a time, as if the arrival of the morning could be delayed further by his slow pace. Perhaps it can. Once he turns his back to the ocean, the sun will rise in the blink of an eye and the light will make the mist disappear. When that happens, pretending this is but a dream will be no longer possible.

Deliberately, he steps closer to the sea so that the cold water draws a circle around his ankles. He partly walks, partly sinks, wading onward until the waves reach his waist. There's a change in the way the wind blows, so close to imperceptible that it's almost not there. If it wasn't for the fact that this isn't the first time it happens, he would have thought the encounter was nothing other than a figment of his imagination.

He beckons the creature until it follows him to the beach, silent as always. It never makes a sound as it slides towards him. He, for his part, never gets to see its form completely in the twilight, but he has come to accept that forgoing knowledge in exchange for companionship is but a small sacrifice if that's the only thing that is required from him.

"I would like to know," he says out loud because there's no one around to hear, "is it you the one calling out to me? Is it me the one calling out to you?" 

He also wonders if the creature is capable of feeling, if it benefits from such a liaison. "If the answer is no, should I give something in return?" he asks, but there's never a reply, so he lets things remain as they are.

He's on his back now, and soon enough he feels the icy touch disrobing him so slowly it almost seems gentle. He can't help smiling at this, because the creature doesn't seem to possess enough awareness to consider it thoughtful. "Is there a purpose to your actions?" he asks, and the words echo within his mind as his fingers dig into the sand.

 _Who are you waiting for?_ he believes he hears it ask, but he admits it's only himself wondering what he seeks every time he leaves his bed in the middle of the night, eyes drawn towards the horizon in case anything new washed ashore during his sleep. Such is the curious life of an island, unmoving and surrounded by a terrible, uncharted vastness, both restrained and shielded by the sea.

By the time it reaches out between his legs, his sash undone, heat crawls up his face and he closes his eyes, thrusting into the odd grip. His thoughts are blurred, and all he sees behind half-closed lids is the gray from the sky in winter.

He moans as he comes, seawater washing away the warm traces around his thighs. As he watches the creature retreat and hide in the dark, he doesn't ask where it goes or if it will return anytime soon. He bows, arranges his clothes, and keeps walking.


End file.
